1st Amphibious Mechanized Infantry Division
The 1st Amphibious Mechanized Infantry Division is a military formation of the People's Liberation Army of the People's Republic of China. It is now one of two amphibious divisions of the PLA ground forces facing Taiwan. The 1st Division ( ) was created on February 1949 under the Regulation of the Redesignations of All Organizations and Units of the Army, issued by Central Military Commission on November 1, 1948,《中央军委关于统一全军组织及部队番号的规定》, http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_7254c7350100xb56.html basing on the 386th Brigade, 1st Column of the PLA Northwest Field Army. Its history can be traced to the 2nd Army of the Chinese Workers' and Peasants' Red Army, formed in July 1930. The division is part of 1st Corps (now 1st Army). Under the flag of 1st division it took part in the Chinese Civil War. In 1952 it absorbed the 3rd Division from the same Corps. By then the division was composed of: *1st Regiment; *2nd Regiment; *3rd Regiment; *206th Tank Self-Propelled Artillery Regiment (former 8th Regiment, 3rd Division);50年代我军步兵师属坦克自行火炮团的组建和发展沿革, http://www.360doc.com/content/12/0203/16/1215760_183906874.shtml *301st Artillery Regiment (former 7th Regiment, 3rd Division); In February 1953 the division entered Korea to took part in Korean War under the command of the Corps. Since then it became a part of the People's Volunteer Army until 1958. In 1955 it renamed as 1st Infantry Division ( ). In 1958 it moved to Kaifeng, Henan province with the Corps HQ. In 1960 it renamed as 1st Army Division ( ). In January 1961 it became one of the first ten combat alert divisions of the army, which made it a "big" division under PLA glossaries, as a fully manned and equipped division. In 1962 the division was designated as a "Northern" unit, Catalogue A. the division was shortly moved to Fujian province for an emergency alert deployment with the Corps HQ. In 1968 the 206th Tank Self-Propelled Artillery Regiment was detached from the division and formed the later 41st Tank Regiment of the 11th Tank Division. The division was basically not affected during the army re-designation in December 1969. Its 301st Artillery Regiment was renamed as Artillery Regiment, 1st Army Division. In the 1970s the division then maintained as an Army Division, Catalogue A unit. In 1975 the division moved to Zhejiang Province with the Corps HQ to replace 20th Army Corps. Since then the division is stationed in Hangzhou, Zhejiang Province. In 1984 the division took part in the battle of Laoshan with the Corps HQ. In 1985 the division was converted to a motorized division, renamed 1st Infantry Division ( ). The division then maintained as a Northern Motorized Infantry Division, Catalogue A unit. The Tank Regiment of 1st Army Corps attached to the division, and its Anti-Air Artillery Battalion expanded to a regiment. By then the division was composed of: *1st Motorized Infantry Regiment; *2nd Motorized Infantry Regiment; *3rd Motorized Infantry Regiment; *Tank Regiment (former Tank Regiment, 1st Army Corps); *Artillery Regiment; *Anti-Air Artillery Regiment. Between 1998 and 2000 the division was further converted to an amphibious mechanized division, renamed 1st Amphibious Mechinized Infantry Division ( ). Since then the division was composed of: *1st Amphibious Mechanized Infantry Regiment; *2nd Amphibious Mechanized Infantry Regiment; *Amphibious Armored Regiment (former Tank Regiment, 1st Infantry Division); *Artillery Regiment; *Anti-Air Regiment. References *中国人民解放军各步兵师沿革，http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_a3f74a990101cp1q.html Category:Infantry divisions of the People's Liberation Army